villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Verdugo
'Verdugo '''is a boss and one of the many results of advanced experiments with splicing DNA via Las Plagas from 2005 action video game, Resident Evil 4. History Creation The exact number of created Verdugos is unknown, since Leon encounters only two of them during the game. It might be that we encountered the only existing ones. Verdugos were created by merging insect and human DNA using Las Plagas. Their primary intention is to assist and protect Ramon Salazar, even though their original purpose is a mystery. Resident Evil 4 Our first time seeing them is when Leon comes face to face with Ramon Salazar with latter introducing himself. They are clothed in ceremonial cloaks similar to ones we have seen on Los Illuminados zealots. They don't attack, as Salazar has a full control over their will and doesn't deem necessary killing him on the spot. Instead, Salazar walks away and Verdugos with him. Other times are slightly different, as we see Verdugos guarding bound Ashley with massive metallic spears in their arms. After a failed attempt of murdering Leon using a floor trap, Salazar, overwhelmed with fury, sends Verdugo in a red cloak to dispose of him, leaving himself with a black-cloaked one in order to stay safe. As a game boss, we meet that Verdugo in the sewers. A game presents us Verdugo from it's point of view, making it's way to Leon. The creature will not show itself yet, attacking Leon by exposing it's tail and claws from below or above for a fraction of a second, hiding and waiting for him to switch the elevator's power back on. Once Leon is trapped in a room with a shutter door for some time before the elevator arrives, Verdugo appears and starts mercilessly slaying him. Here, player has two options: evade all monster's attacks without wasting ammo, waiting for the elevator or engage into the fight. Killing Verdugo implies the usage of nitrogen filled containers scattered throughout sewer maintenance rooms, freezing it and making it's natural armor rather more suspectible to damage. Without nitrogen tanks, it will take insane amounts of ammo to defeat Verdugo. The last instances will occur shortly before battling Salazar fused with the Queen Plaga. This time, Leon decides to throw a knife into Salazar out of rage, nailing his hand to a wall, but the black-cloaked Verdugo retrieves that knife and throws it back to Leon, retreating with it's injured master. Finding Salazar and his "Right Hand" leads the player to another boss fight - Salazar accepts the Queen Plaga along with the last remaining Verdugo, turning himself into the core element and controlling the Queen to murder Leon. In it's turn, Verdugo emerges from the Queen Plaga as a giant mutated tentacle, with it's end resembling creature's past face with an exaggerated yellowish eye. While the entirety of the creature being bulletproof, the eye appears to be the only weak point and shooting it is required to expose the mutated Salazar himself. Even though the Verdugo tentacle can take anything you throw at it without dying, it still grants you the access to Salazar and it takes only a single shot from the rocket launcher to destroy Salazar, making Verdugo and the Queen Plaga to die as well. Powers and Abilities *'Exoskeleton: '''